callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crosby
'''Sergeant Jackson Parr, AKA Phoenix, '''was a USMC character from Call of Duty: Future Warfare. He appears in the Future Warfare demo mission "Hawaii, 2028" Biography NOTE: Footage taken into biography from Future Warfare demo During the mission shown in the demo, Phoenix is lying in the grass on a hill, as a US military base, TERMINUS, is being attacked by Cordis Die Militia and Ultranationalists Forces. He says "Get ready." and shoots an enemy tank with a Stinger missile, and it blows up, the player and Phoenix equip AMELI LMG's, and head twoards the base, and shoot enemy forces. 20 minutes into the demo, the enemy is held back, but a giant tank comes in, and the team, including Phoenix and the player, attacks it on motorcycles, and most of the team is killed by tank shells, but the player survives being hit and Phoenix throws the player's character Grimes a C4 bomb, but before Dante can throw it in, someone grabs Dante's arm and punches Dante in the face, and Dante and Phoenix are shocked to see who it is. But before the player can see the person's face, Dante is kicked in the face and the tank fires at Phoenix, and the screen is engulfed in flames, which disperse and show the words: CALL OF DUTY: FUTURE WARFARE, in flames and steel. NOTE: Next part of biography taken from Future Warfare Sequel, Call Of Duty: Nuclear Warfare. "It was the first Nationwide Terrorist attack in history... The GTF struck Nuclear Reactors on five continents... And threw America into chaos." -Jackson Parr in the COD: Nuclear War trailer In 2029, one year after Future Warfare, the world is thrown into chaos after the Ultranationalists and Cordis Die factions from Future Warfare come together to form the Global Terrorism Force GTF and strike nuclear reactors all across Europe including England, France, Germany and many others. The combined might of brute force and strength in numbers then launch Nuclear Warhead Missiles at the United States, and the early warning system on the Eastern Seaboard warned everyone in the US to get to emergency Bunkers known as 'VAULTS'. Phoenix was among these thousands of people. Phoenix and thousands of others watched on TV from the Underground as the entire United States blown up by nukes, leaving it as a wasteland with millions of dead corpses atop the fire, ash and destruction. The estimated amount who survived the nukes and hid underground was around 200,000 people. Phoenix was among them and he survived with everyone else Underground, and the door to the bunker NEVER opened again. After 2 years in VAULT 101, Phoenix had taken up a righteous position there, and at the age of 28, he went with a salvage team equipped with HAZMAT Suits, and opened the door to the VAULT for the VERY first time. He tried to salvage what he could, and eventually built a huge, protective Anti-Radiation shell over a huge space of land, and after 2 years of work, he built a city called Megaton. He even re-established electricity from a news station to the city and supplied the electricity to VAULT 101 inhabitants. This successfully made the Wastelands inhabitable again, and Megaton's thousand citizens and The VAULTS 300,000 inhabitants came together to form a new United States of America, a new nation... The Wastelands. The disadvantage to this was that The Wastelands destroyed all current time weapons as Plasma Rifles, 3D Printer Rifles and other electronic weapons, and The Wasteland citizens were forced to rely on 1940's-1970's weapons as KAR98K Rifles, MG42 LMG's and other World War 2 weapons. Phoenix then started a new war with the GTF, which sent The Wastelands into an unknown future after the year 2033. After The War of The Wastelands sent the new nation into chaos again, Phoenix sustained heavy wounds at the Final Battle of the Wastelands War in 2036. In a flashback to the final battle, Phoenix and a hundred others were fighting GTF forces at the Wasteland Capitol Megaton, and the entire city was consumed by fire and missile explosions, and Phoenix was on the top of the city's tower, shooting at Armored MECH Terrorists with his KAR98K Marksman Rifle. He watched and ordered his forces to launch missiles at the MECH's. He then put on a EXO Suit and then punched a hole in a building and EXO-Boosts out of the building, pulled out his MG42 LMG and shot at the MECH's, destroying them, and launched a grenade at a skyscraper, which sent it crumbling to the ground and blowing up on impact. Phoenix landed and activated the EXO-Shockwave, blowing away enemy infantry into buildings, destroying the buildings. Vladimir Kimarov leader of GTF then appeared in a MECH Suit with Miniguns and Rocket Launchers. The two engaged in hand-to-hand MECH-to-EXO combat, and eventually armed combat. They threw each other into buildings and made them collapse and fired missiles at each other. After 10 minutes of destroying buildings and weakening each other's armor, Phoenix launched 2 Contact Grenades next to Kirkanov's MECH, which blew up the MECH's entire leg and sent the MECH flying, and destroying a couple of Megaton's buildings as the whole street exploded, but Kirkanov fired back as he was still in the air, and Phoenix dodged 2 of Kirkanov's laser's, but Kirkanov switched to Plasma and laser mixed together, and fired a line of energy at Phoenix as he was dodging. The laser hit Phoenix and went through his EXO Suit's armor plating, and the laser went into Phoenix's stomach, and it showed an X-RAY of the laser breaking Phoenix's ribs, and the section goes out of slow-motion as Phoenix is launched across Megaton's streets by an explosion that causes his arm to get burnt severely. This exposes Phoenix's arm to the radiation across The Wasteland, because of the burnt skin, as Kirkanov got out of his destroyed MECH Suit. Phoenix then, with his good arm, pulled out a Mauser C96 Pistol, and while Kirkanov was walking away in supposed victory, Phoenix then said "This is for America, you son of a bitch!!" and Phoenix fired. The camera then shows Bullet Time from behind the bullet, and the bullet hits Kirkanov in the back, and the X-RAY shows it goes through his rib, and destroys his liver, and it zooms out of Kirkanov's stomach as he clutches his stomach in pain. Phoenix then watches as Kirkanov falls to the floor and bleeds to death. After a few minutes, Phoenix is about to die, but he opens his eyes when he hears his squadmate, Dante Grimes say "JACK-JACK!!! HANG ON MAN, I GOT YOU!!!!", and Phoenix is dragged away by Grimes who says "We're gonna get back to the VAULT!!", but Phoenix says "What about Megaton!?", but Grimes says "Don't worry... We'll rebuild it... The war is over.... We won... We did it...", as Phoenix passes out as the war ends in Wasteland victory, and the GTF is in full retreat. After he and his forces won the Wasteland War, Phoenix woke on an Operating Table in Vault 101 Underground, and he found out his arm was cut off by the doctors to prevent the radiation from spreading to Phoenix's heart. The doctor then said "That was pretty stupid of you, Phoenix. 3 years of war, and thousands of VAULT Citizens have died because of you and that 'city' you call Megaton... You should have stayed in the VAULT 101..." and the doctor then thrusts a robotic arm into Phoenix's shoulder blade, replacing his arm as Phoenix screamed in pain as he was electrocuted by the arm's AI, making him more machine than man, and his ribs are also replaced by robotic armor. The doctor says "We all STAY in the VAULT now... No cities... No wastelands, we live in the VAULT and we die in the VAULT... The Overseer is in charge now...", and Phoenix passes out and is left to the tyranny of the Overseer, who closed the VAULT Door... forever. Phoenix and thousands of others were left to Overseer's tyranny, thousands of meters underground. They were never heard from again. After 2 years in VAULT 101's new leader's domain, Phoenix found out that the Overseer had moved his military forces above to the Wasteland, and re-founded Megaton and ruled it's citizens through force and tyranny, with his SENTINEL Forces controlling the whole country. With the Wasteland now ruled by the Overseer, the streets and cities were in chaos with starving people, destroyed buildings, and the Overseer brutally and publically executing those who are fighting for freedom, Phoenix and his 12 year old son, Derek, attempted to gather a resistance against Overseer and his SENTINEL's. Phoenix and his son then found a resistance force called the Wasteland Outlaws. The Outlaws had at least 500,000 troops. They camped out in Wasteland Underground Metro. Killing the Overseer and Death Phoenix and Derek had one final battle with the Overseer near the VAULT, and after 5 hours of shooting, stabbing and explosions, Phoenix watched as Derek stabbed the Overseer, and after this, he and his son took control over the VAULT, allowing everyone to be free, but Jackson Pearce had blown up Megaton after his turn to insanity, and after 2 more years, Jacks had rebuilt the entire United States, with skyscrapers, houses, electricity and everything was back to normal, like it was before the nuke strike. However, Jacks ordered all survivors of the Megaton explosion dead, and the Outlaws went with Derek and Phoenix underground. After a few months, Phoenix was found by Jacks' One Nation forces, and Phoenix told his son to hide. Phoenix then tried to ambush Jacks, but gets caught by surprise as Jacks detonates C4 Charges on the underground base's walls, destroying it. Phoenix fell out of the flames and his shoulder was burnt, so he crawled away as Jacks and his armored team fired at Phoenix's Outlaw forces. And Phoenix ran as his forces were destroyed. Phoenix was then hit by several missiles and fell through the floor, and into the boiler room, where his son was hiding. His son, Derek, told him to get up, but Phoenix says "I can't son... Hide! I just want you to know, that I am proud of you... For everything, son..." as Jacks and his forces walk in and Derek hides. Jacks and his forces entered the boiler room as Phoenix pulled out a MP-443 GRACH Pistol and aimed it at Jacks, but Aiden Pearce kicked the pistol away. Jacks then said "I am disappointed in you, Phoenix! You could have had EVERYTHING with the United States rebuilt!!" but Phoenix says "You turned America into the New United States and oppressed your people!! YOU TURNED A ONCE FREE NATION INTO A TYRRANICALLY RULED CONTINENT WITH MINE SHAFTS AND STEEL MILLS!!! THEN YOU FORCED YOUR OWN PEOPLE TO WORK IN THEM AND YOU PAID THEM WITH 2 DOLLARS A DAY!? YOU CALL THAT EVERYTHING, JACKS?!?!" but Jacks, now agitated by Phoenix's insults, walked up and slumped his foot on Phoenix's chest. Phoenix could then only weakly resist as Jacks stabbed him in the chest and ripped his heart out, killing him after a few seconds. Phoenix's body was then left to rot in the boiler room. Trivia *It is unknown if Jackson Parr is related to Dashiell Parr from Call of Duty Modern Warfare series. *During the demo ,while clearing the missile system Phoenix sometimes will hold his AMELI with one hand. Category:Call of Duty 9